Subject incomplete
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: Two strange females bump into the z-gang! Will they bring trouble....or possibly love. My 1st fic!
1. Snowfall

I do not own dbz! Simple, blunt, but true. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Snowfall  
  
It was the middle of the day. White and black clouds slicked the sky as far as the eye could see. The sun gave the clouds an eerie glow and made the ground as visible as a wall would be behind a plug-in night light. Snow clouds. Fluffy gray and white snow clouds. A single feather snowflake floated down. Just like one single creature ran for her life in wide stretched field of waist-length brown grass.  
  
She was panting heavily but knew that if she stopped the consequences would be dyer. Her own purple blood was caked onto her face, ears and feet and all over her pale, white, fare skin and in her knee length silver hair. All that covered her lean body was a white cloth that barely covered her chest from being shredded by brush a shoulder strap ripped off and a short skirt that was also shredded to bits clung tightly to her hips. Her elegant black and purple wings were also torn and bloody with holes in them.  
  
As snowflakes began to fall after the first one, men with Uzi's and dart guns appeared from the forest and fallowed hot pursuit, all clad in cameos with R.R. symbols.  
  
"There she is!" yelled one  
  
"Don't let her get away! She and the child must be caught immediately!" ordered another.  
  
She was now leaping over the grass. Her long, smooth legs and bare feet stretched almost wide enough to do the splits and skim over the top of the long blades, tickling her thighs. Each stride before took ¼ a second for one foot to lift off the ground and the other to touch down in front of it. Now each leap was 3 seconds long for her to spring off 1-foot land on the other and leap again like a gazelle.  
  
She must have been tall. The grass they ran through was up to her waist as to it was up to about the others' chests. They might have been 5'9- 10" to 6'2, which means she would center around 6'4", or less. That didn't matter right now though. What did was what was ahead of her.  
  
Not far ahead of her the grass ended into thick trees. A dense forest. But not dense enough to shield the snow from hitting the floor. Her mind was elsewhere; thinking about the fact that it was the place she told the child to hide.  
  
  
  
(Woo! That's it or the first chapter. It's short and it sucks but, hey, it's the first chappie. Please review. Email me at tofuti@sierratel.com 4 any art requests too. w/ Demoness Yasha on the subject line. Bye for now  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	2. Wing Problems

Demoness Yasha here w/ a new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!!!!! Ehem.. On w/ the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wing Problems  
  
Abruptly a dart hit her in her wrecked wing. Her long black and purple dragon wings were capable of being absorbed into her back creating an extra layer of skin and a structure of bone armor over the spine. One of her wings were already molded smoothly into her back but the other one, being broken, could make an abnormality under the skin which could easily lead to further complications.  
  
She determined that it would be safer at the moment to put it into its nook. She reached back a smacked, it off and, stiffly it slid in. it did make a deformity. On her side there was a noticeable ridged lump. Snow gracefully hit her head and shoulders, almost corresponding her far skin. Her blue eye was radiantly perceptible whilst the magenta one, just as alluring, stuck out like a namek among a city of humans.  
  
Just before she hit the forest she stumbled through some small shrubbery. When she got up to tear into the wooded area she almost bashed into a tree. She stealthily leapt onto one of its branches and advance through the canopy resembling a cat bounding from a chain-link fence to a brick wall to tops of garbage cans. Her lithe and nimble body flitted swiftly through the trees, traveling deeper into the forest.  
  
The men were ¾ through the grassland, which gave her some time to search. She stopped and closed her eyes. She was on an elevated limb in a frog-like position with her crouching down, hands firmly holding the branch for stability. Her pastel, delicate, pointed pixie ears twitched at the reverberation of twigs snapping about 40 yards ahead. She darted off into that course.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yup, another short chapter. There's another coming soon! My ofer 2 draw any 1's character is still up. Email me w/ every single bit of description you can muster up. PLEASE remember to put Demoness Yasha on the subject line or won't get it. Luv ya!  
  
  
  
Demoness Yasha.. 


	3. Don't Cry Tiger Child

(A/N: I know some of you have emailed me w/ your art requests. I'm so happy!!!! I'm sorry I haven't sent them to you yet. My scanner has been acting up and it cuts off half the picture. I think I've figured out what the prob is. So they soon shall be sent!!! Yay!  
  
  
  
Thank u Sticky The Dog 4 r/r-ing. Post u'r fan fic soon or I'll have 2 beat u. I know where u live!...sorta'. And no CAUL AND LEFLEUWER WON"T B in This ONE!!!!!!!!! That s a totally different fic I'm working on. Sheesh give me a break buddy. I'm trying to think it up.  
  
Piccolo's Love Slave- Thank you 4 not only r/r-ing but 4 your pic! Love t and u! *Hugs* it's also very helpful 2 review. Thanx!  
  
Thank u everyone else 2. Keep in touch. My art offer still runs!!!!  
  
  
  
*. Strange mysterious language that I will not speak of it's origin yet.*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Don't Cry Tiger Child  
  
  
  
She came to a hefty boulder. The sound was emitting from behind it. She silently landed on it and gazed down at the being before her. Her long, silver pelted tail swayed lazily behind her.  
  
*.Catirina.* she called out smoothly, her accent rich and creamy from a foreign language. It was soft and tender, as to not alarm the child.  
  
The 5-year-old stood up and recoiled warily. Her pastel blue, childish face lit up when she saw the female. The girl was different. They were both a peculiar spectacle. Her skin was soft azure and she had dark blue stripes silhouetting her shoulders, arms, legs, and from her back to the nape of her neck. She had a cobalt blue tiger tail rapped around her hips. She had shoulder length hair with the same midnight blue color as her tail. She had intense blue frost eyes the same tint as the woman's right eye. She was dressed in the same apparel as the woman but, unlike the woman, Catirina was shivering.  
  
Little piles of snow were building up on their shoulders and heads. The girl shook it off and shuddered again. The woman appeared to be unaffected by the cold powder. Although, it did collapse when she glanced skyward and then back at the sapphire tiger child. Catirina smiled a fanged grin.  
  
*Are we leaving now? * she requested.  
  
A firearm sounded off in the remoteness. Their heads both snapped in the direction of the disturbance off impulse. Their sensitive, pointed ears singled out reverberation easily. The sound still lingered in their ears long after it vanished. Catirina broke the stillness with another quake of shivers. The woman turned back. Her exotic eyes twinkled with nameless secrecy.  
  
*Yes now. * she responded leisurely. She leaped down from the stone with exceptional simplicity. Her bare feet mutely embedded themselves into the 4" snow. She set Catirina on her hip, rapped an arm around her and loped.  
  
*Where are we going? * asked Catirina after a few minutes of bouncing on her gaunt hip while she sprinted airy strides.  
  
*I don't know.* came the woman's indecisive reply.  
  
*Let's fly! *  
  
*My wing's broken. *  
  
Catirina loosened her grasp on the woman and looked at her back. Sure enough, there was a obvious, rigid bump below her shoulder blade. Unexpectedly, she was shot in the back and she fell. Her wing instinctively jut out, a painful snap of bone filling the crisp air.  
  
Catirina whimpered aloud. The woman, almost asphyxiated by the girl latching onto her with dread, pushed herself up and ensued. Her feet were pink and numb and her lips were turning a ghostly shade of blue. It was snowing furiously one of Mother Nature's many wraths and seemed to be expelling her anger on them. The wind, even through the proud sturdy trees of the forest, was callous and cold. It perplexingly spun the snow around in nauseating cycles making it hard to see what was in front of her.  
  
She glimpsed a parting through the trees where the wind was blowing the lethal powder in thick blankets. She thought she saw something waver through it but overlooked it when she heard more gun fires and wood splintering from the tree just next to her head...  
  
  
  
  
  
(Dun dun duuunnn... What will happen to the 2 mysterious women? Who are they? What are they? Why are men chasing them? When the HELL will I GET OVER this DAMN HEADACH!!!!!!!!) 


	4. Who Are You?

*. Insert fanfare. * Not much 2 say besides the fact I'm in pain! Any who... I don't own Dbz. *. Cries. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Who are You?  
  
She blocked the shards of wood from her head with her arm and a number of them sunk into her hide. She shrieked in pain but, never the less, kept running. She glanced at her arm and callously wrenched the thick slivers out. Her tail lashed out from side to side-in frustration. She glimpse back at the gate of trees, faintly woozy from the sedative. She sheltered the infant and herself with her wings to prevent additional scrapes from the brushwood and foliage protruding from the egress of trees. She jumped for it. Matter-of-fact, she thrusted herself so hard through the brush she didn't have sufficient time to avoid colliding into anything. or anyone.  
  
Tien, along with Piccolo, Gohan, Chouzsu, Yamcha, Goku, and Vagita were training in the clearing surrounding the Son residence. Piccolo turned his head in the direction of the woodland, ostensibly distracted by something. Tien took Piccolo's diversion to his benefit and clouted him. Piccolo crunched down in the gradually growing snow, all thoughts averting his awareness gone.  
  
As Piccolo aimed a blow something large emerged from the forest line and hit Tien dead center in his back. He toppled to the earth in a snarl of silk silver pelt, limbs, and large wings. The being looked as if t were to be weeping. That proved to be incorrect when a small child, resembling a blue tiger in ragged garments, burrowed her way out from under a massive wing and stood up.  
  
All who were present stared down at her trembling form. The mutant/alien infant had a hand up to her mouth. Her eyes were large frost blue orbs with tears still welling up inside them and sliding down her cheeks. She was completely tinted a powder blue with azure stripes running down her face, arms, legs and silhouetting her neck, sides and shoulders. Her, which tail was darker than the rest of her skin but had the same tiger stripes, hung between her legs. She was slowly withdrawing back like any terrified child would. It just chilled Gohan to see her in the rags she was wearing when he, himself, was wearing the gi Piccolo provided him with long sleeves, a heavy cape and he was still cold!  
  
It was hard to make out her form. They could scarcely see their hands in front of their faces so they resorted to sensing their sparring partners.  
  
"Gert orf me." came the stifled voice of Tien.  
  
The being was on top of him, his face pushed into the snow. As if on queue it's head jerked up. It jolted off his back, twisted through the air and landed in a crouch in front of the tiger girl. It was curved so it was looking over its right shoulder at them. Both knees were bent and spread apart, left hand was balled into a fist and arm bent by the side, while the left one was extended fingers spayed.  
  
Every one ogled at the woman that displayed the act. She was beautiful, none could deny, and she was only wearing a 2-pieced outfit that scarcely left any thing unnoticed. Of course, Yamcha was the first to note how tight it was and the only to see how short the skirt was. Vageta was busy noticing the familiarity she held to someone else he knew a long time ago... 


	5. Yamcha Shut Up

Hello *. waves. *  
  
Disclaimer: *. Looks around. * YES! I DO OWN DBZ. I DO OWN PYCCY! I OWN THE IRS!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *. Maniacal laughter. Herds of lawyers start running at her some screaming 'I will be representing you in the court of law!'* *. Screams. * I take it back. I take it all back! *. Runs away. * You'll never catch me!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter5 Yamcha... Shut up  
  
  
  
Goku took a step towards her. Her eyes enlarged. He took another step. She pushed the child behind her. He assumed she was fearful of them. She was defensive of the child too. Could they be related? They didn't look anything alike. They were both odd. One blue the other almost white. Definitely not human.  
  
Her sight flitted to the trees. But so did Piccolo's. They must've heard something. After all, their long pointy ears 'did more than just frame their face'. Her soft lips pulled back into fanged hiss. Soon every ones attention wavered to the trees. Though it was pretty futile because the snow was too thick.  
  
While they had their heads turned they didn't see the woman's nails grow to about the size of daggers. She aimed them at the trees. They cut through the air as fast as a speeding bullet. Some dug themselves into a tree while a few sounded like they hit something. softer.  
  
The softer 'thing' turned out to be the tender flesh of a neck as a man in camouflage fell into a heap on the snowy ground. They turned back to her in awe. She shrieked as 4 darts hit her in her shoulder area. She gingerly fisted them and wrenched them out with grunt and threw them to the ground.  
  
Goku checked the mans pulse. He was dead. Then he recognized the R.R. patch on his arm and back. "Hey! This guy's part of the Red Ribbon Army!"  
  
"Then could they be the androids?" asked Yamcha while eyeing the 2 newcomers. Her eyes were glazing over. The sedatives were finally kicking in after the 8th or 9th one though the others couldn't tell. (A/n: snow u know. Me LoVe SnOw) the girl also took out a dart that hit her. She must not of had as high of a threshold as the woman. Her eyes began to droop.  
  
They, again, turned their attention to the trees and watched rustling and finally about a dozen men showed them selves. One of them stepped forward gun in hand. He was the obvious leader. Goku stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked acutely.  
  
"Those two. Over there." He said prodding the gun in their direction. Upon seeing this they went ridged.  
  
"Those two? What do you want with them?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but they are two bio-androids that have gotten away incomplete. We don't know how but we thank you for holding them for us. You may go back to what you were doing and we will collect them."  
  
"They're not going anywhere with you, mister. Did they have a say in this?" asked Krillen. He was ready to fight for these two. Even if they were the androids, on was just a child. They haven't done anything wrong yet. They should be given a chance.  
  
The commander looked down at him and smirked. "I suggest you stand down. We have direct order to get them by any means necessary. Even if that means through you and I will not hesitate to have you shot. So I suggest you stand aside."  
  
"Oh? Is that a threat?" smirked Vageta and stepped up. He takes everything as a challenge. The man motioned two fingers toward him. Thousands of gunfire's broke through the silence. When he gestured for them to stop smoke was still bellowing up from the intended target. Before it cleared blue blasts about the size of a hand were thrown in various directions at the men. Vageta stepped out of the smoke and dusted off his thick pants and long sleeved turtle neck sweater. When the smoke clears there was nothing but ash. "Ha. So much for a threat. Weak humans."  
  
"And while you were showing off the two androids escaped." Said Tien. Everyone looked back to find that Tien was right. The only evidence that they were there was the foot tracks which were filling up with snow. There was only one set of tracks so most likely the girl was being carried.  
  
"Let's find them. They could be dangerous." said Piccolo.  
  
"They were hurt. I don't' think they're that dangerous. And one is just a child. One that was frightened out of her mind." said Goku They lifted off the ground.  
  
"Well, let's just be careful. They'll die out there soon," said Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah. Did you see what they were wearing?" asked Yamcha. No one answered. Instead they set off to search in different directions for the two.  
  
*Whew! Done with that one. I'll be updating more often now 'cause I got a new keyboard. You see, the reason why it took me sooooo long to update is soda was spilt on the keyboard and the 'k' and the 'i' didn't work. Neither did the apostrophe or any of the #'s. I had to copy and paste an I and a k almost every word! The hardest word I EVE had to type was LIKE. I HATE THA STUPID STUPID WORD!!!!! Well, I'll c ya later. Please keep reviewing! I love you all. *  
  
  
  
....Demoness Yasha 


	6. Goku Be Quiet

Hey! I'm back with a new chappie. Yay! N-e ways, I'm telling you here and now. I'm planning on putting up another fanfic. Here's the summary. Me and my friends (including Sticky The Dog) get zapped into the DBZ world. I think it will take place before Freeza lands on Namek. We get transported to Namek maybe one or two years before Freeza goes to Namek for the dragon balls. I have a lot of ideas for this one. Email me if u have n-e. Peace out! *  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Goku... Be Quiet.  
  
The woman kept on walking. Her silver tail drooped as well as her eyes. She, again, collide with a tree. She pushed away from it and caught herself on another tree for support. She aimed mindlessly through the forest. Everything was a big white smudge in front of her face. She slumped against another tree. She held out a hand, which seemed to dance with the other four or five. She stood up and watched as the world tilted. She brought her foot up as to step up the hill that had appeared. The ground slanted the other way as she brought her foot down and she staggered into another tree. She hugged it, looking up at the vapor, panting out with each breath. Her lungs were the only thing that wasn't numb and they ached from the cold. Her hair was matted to her face with moisture and blood that seeped out of her head wound and over her right eye. Catirina, who had her arms rapped around her neck and legs slung over the arm of each wing that linked to her white bloody back, snorted softly into her ear. Catirina was out like a light. It made her flinch which made her dizzy.  
  
She caught her foot on something and couldn't regain her footing. She fell to the ground and sunk into the snow. She tried to get up but found that nothing was responding. The only thing that made her seem alive was the jolt that ran through her body when her wings involuntarily recoiled into her back. The two were slowly being blanketed, blending in with the surrounding and appearing to be simply a small swell in the snow.  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Tien stopped flying, feeling the glimmer of ki they were close to begin to grow fainter. fast. They descended to search on foot. The slowly diminishing ki was so close it was practically tangible but they couldn't see the beholder.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" questioned Tien aloud. He was answered when Piccolo stepped on her, which in turn, made her shoot up (even with being tranquillized.) As she turned she scratched Piccolo through his gi pants. Her nails barely missed his skin, for her fast movement made her faint and she dropped the child. Her unexpected loss of extra weight caused her to falter back and over a bush. She lay there, immobile. All she could do was stare at the dizzy flurry of snow fall down to her, the world slanting and jigging.  
  
"Come on. Let's get them and head back," suggested Piccolo.  
  
Tien picked the small blue tiger child up and rapped her in his cloak, her tail coiling around his wrist. Piccolo looked at the woman. Her pastel skin and hair almost blending in with the snow surrounding her. Her lips were blue and her exotic blue and magenta eyes stared unblinkedly even when snow landed in them. He knelt down and picked her up. He felt her body go ridged at his touch but she didn't resist. He assumed she didn't have much physical contact with others. When he rapped his cape around her she relaxed, excepting the warmth that now encircled her body. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
It was a few minutes before everyone was back at the Son residence. Chichi was stark raving mad. Never the less, she did offer to dress their wounds until they could take them to Koran's tower for sensu beans. Bulma was surprised they didn't have hypothermia.  
  
Chichi finished bandaging the girl. She had a few scrapes on her arms and legs but that was all. Bulma put her in Gohan's bed after she was clean. The woman was a little harder.  
  
She was huge! Almost as tall as Tien! I mean, she was tall! She also weighed more than she looked. The saying muscle weighs a lot is true but it was like she was made of iron! She was way more beat up than the girl. Her temple was now rapped in gauze and so were her fore arms and her right ankle.  
  
"Feeyoo!" exclaimed Chichi, whipping her fore head  
  
The woman was on the floor; do to the fact that she wouldn't fit on the couch. Chichi rolled her over, with some difficulty, to check for injuries on her back. There was a big slab of skin taken right out of the center of her back. The material, or what was left of it, was charred around it.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to her?" she asked aloud.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Commented Bulma. "Hey. What's this?"  
  
She indicated to the large bump that stuck out the side of her back. She rubbed it lightly. Wings shot out, purple blood sprayed everywhere. The two were knocked over by her massive wings, along with a table with a vase of poinsettias. Bulma and Chichi had their arms up, blocking their faces with impulse. They, too, were speckled with blood, eyes wide with shock. They looked up at a fearfully laughing Goku.  
  
Vageta was standing by him. One hand was clenched into a fist; eyes squeezed shut and mouth clamped tightly in barely contained rage. Goku was still laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop above his brow. They were also freckled with blood.  
  
"I thought she was missing something. Heh heh." He laughed. Vageta lost it. He slapped Goku in the back of his head and left after casting a name and a life threat. Goku turned back to make an excuse for his forgetfulness but was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"Goku. Be quiet."  
  
"But I."  
  
"No! Just don't talk!"  
  
"I didn't.."  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
"ok..."  
  
  
  
*Yes! Another one finished! DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Now I'm going to hall ice and go use the restroom before my bladder explodes.  
  
Piccolo: ~.- Too much info Yasha.  
  
Me: Move out of my way unless u want to join me!  
  
Piccolo: *Steps aside *  
  
Me: Thank u.  
  
Piccolo: Have fun  
  
..Demoness Yasha 


	7. Song Parody

I'm back, I'm back. That's why they call me Yasha D. I've been to mushroom mountain. Once or twice but who's countin' but nothing compares to these blue, yellow, purple pills. That's right people. I'm on pills. Not birth control, oh no. I'm not messing around to need them with. Pamprine. Pamprine is THE pill for cramps. Menstrual cramps. The painful kind that makes being stabbed in the gut look playful. Yup. But Pamprine cures all that! It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside too. ; D So think twice before snorting n-e thing. Think Pamprine! It works. Take it from me, girls. If it's that time of the month and pain and misery is engulfing you, buy Pamprine. You guys out there, you can take it too! At least, I think so. I don't know if there's any side f-x 4 u boys. ~.o Try it n-e way! BTW.. U want 2 buy the capsules. The tablets... They're bad. Just don't buy them. Buy the capsules. Now.. On with the story!  
  
Key20xl- here's more!  
  
Sierrakoi-Hey, thanks a lot. I'm so honored u put me on u'r fav list! U do gotta luv those androids don't ya? Attention readers. This one is a great writer! If u like my stuff go read hers!  
  
Gabby-Damioh- Thanx Gabby D. He will get some bashings latter.  
  
Guitar Daughter of Piccolo- Thanx 4 the encouragement!  
  
Mrs. Piccolo Damioh- U have no idea how hard it was to think them up. I'll keep adding if u do!  
  
Anime-Goddess- AWE! Dawn is soooo cute! PEOPLE, this gal is a great writer. Dawn is soo adorable!  
  
Cassie- U're welcome. I'd luv to do more artwork 4 u. U know the routine, just email me with it.  
  
Sticky the Dog- OMG, U'RE RIGHT!!!! I'll remember from now on. Great advice. U"RE SOOOO NICE! BTW... I'M MOVING ON THE SAME RD AS U'R GIRLFRIEND!!!! HAHAHAHA. U'r gonna wish u never met us. We're going 2 give u hell, literally! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now u'r asking, 'What kind of friendship have I created?!?'  
  
Piccolo's Love Slave- Thank u 4 putting me in u'r fic. It's great. Luv the new email too. I still have more ideas. Other readers read her fan fiction called Slumber Party!  
  
CG13- Thanx girl. U have a great talent too. Keep those chappies comin'!  
  
Piccolo0714- OOOOO! Thank u sooo much. BTW, I LOVE U'R WORK!!!!!!  
  
Ok. *** Dream sequence ***  
  
*. The still strange and mysterious language if it appears *  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Song Parody  
  
  
  
*** A Face that I hold Inside  
  
She was submerged in the cool thick liquid, breathing it into her lungs. She was being patient, for what she didn't know. But she knew she had to wait. It was a comfortable wait though. No pressure, no worries, nothing. Just. waiting. If she waited she knew good things would come of it. She didn't know what would come of the long wait but she knew one thing. Something would come of it.  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
She was sedated, all feeling absent. A long hibernation, so to speak, half asleep half aware at what was going on around her. The thick liquid she was in, once in a while bubbling, would slide up the smooth texture of her skin and surface somewhere above her. The small hum of machines, noises of a computer, sometimes muffled voices and shuffling in the background. That was it. No pain, no sadness.. Nothing.  
  
A face that I watch every time I lie.  
  
Once in a while a new feeling occurred. Not emotional; physical. A sort of.. Growing sensation that rippled through her body as new tissue was materialized and bone structure grew. She could feel herself become stronger, growing. changing. The warm fuzzy-numbness was growing dimmer and she could feel the cool liquid. She was becoming more aware. She could feel her arms wrapped around her legs and her tail. and new appendages on her back. As she became more aware though, images would pass in her mind. Only pieces of a grand puzzle.  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall.  
  
Some were memories. Her memories of childhood. A boy with gravity defying hair. His father that his looks came from. Her father with long black hair waving goodbye.. For the last time. The man from before accepting her into his family with the boy. The man throwing her into a pod with a royal symbol and the pod taking off into the depths of space. Waking up in a lab with a man and two children, one with black hair, the girl with blonde. And finally being put in a tank, the cool liquid flooding it. The last thing she saw was a small tank across from her with some sort of larvae.  
  
She saw other memories, but they were not her own. They mostly consisted of a man. He had black hair that stuck out an all angles wearing an orange gi. He was preparing for a ki blast, his hands at his side. There were others, of all species and heights and skin colors, but mostly consisting of that man.  
  
It watches everything.  
  
Then came the subliminal messaging.  
  
"Kill, kill." It urged at first. Over time it became more demanding of other things. "You will need to absorb human bio-extracts into your being to become stronger. Absorb android 21 and android 16. You will know who they are when you see them. You will receive power beyond all other. Your mission is to aid Cell in absorbing androids 18 and 17. He will also aid you in absorbing 21 and 16. When you do you will finally become the perfect being and nothing will stand in your way. Together you will carry out my revenge and kill the man named Go."  
  
#*# KRTCHSH!!! #*#  
  
The tank she was in was hit by something hard. It cracked the tank. For the first time in no telling how many years her eyes snapped open. Through the green insipid liquid she could see that the crack webbed, her now sharper hearing caught the sound of it splintering further throughout the glass. She could do nothing but watch as water leaked through the cracks. Her body wouldn't function. When she tried to move it came out to be a flinch and it made her muscles ach.  
  
Finally it shattered. She spilt out with all its contents and landed, crumpled up on the cold tile floor. She could only stare. As soon as the cold air hit her skin she quaked, her eyes watered from the lack of moisture. When she adjusted to the foreign temperature she realized she was able to move.  
  
Her first action was to shakily lift herself up. As soon as she did a wave of nausea took over. Phlegm fought its way to her throat. She vomited all the contents as it extracted itself from her lungs and stomach, coming out her nose and oral cavity. After exhaling the liquids so deeply her back arched and, tilting her head back, breathed in the first breath of air in years. She breathed so hard her lungs burned and it echoed through the room. She came down on all fours again, gasping in the cold air that stung her neck and lungs. She slowly stood up on wobbly legs, knees knocking.  
  
She got used to the feeling of gravity in a matter of minutes and turned, taking in her surroundings. The tank that she remembered was still there and so was the larva but it had grown three times its size since the last time she saw it. It cracked its red slitted eyes and stared at her. As soon as she made eye contact something clicked in her brain and she narrowed her eyes. Cell. Why did she wake up before him? Shouldn't he be complete? Is he complete or is she just an early riser?  
  
She looked at her arm and then at herself. She was no longer the short pudgy 4 year old. She was now tall, lean and toned, her clothes were torn and tattered from growing, and her silver hair was three times as long reaching just above her knees. Her silver tail was longer, almost touching her ankles. She flexed her long purple and black dragon wings. Wait. Wings? She didn't remember having wings.  
  
She turned around to look at her reflection in the glass that was left of her tank. It stunned her. She was now looking at her adult self. She was tall, lean and muscular but that's not the only change she went through. Her skin used to be darker and it was now faded to a snowy color, almost white, probably by the chemicals in the liquid. Her blue/lavender ice eyes; one was still there but the other was now a bright magenta and they had slitted pupils like a cat or a snake. She opened her mouth in wonder and awe and came to notice her once distinguishable fangs were now longer, overlapping her bottom set of teeth.  
  
But she knew something was wrong. She didn't feel right. She had felt her first emotion in this new form. It wasn't a good one either. It was a feeling of confusion, fear, insecurity; a feeling of.. incompletion.  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin....  
  
She looked down at the panel and all confusion disappeared. It was replaced with anger and sorrow and a mix of other feeling. Feelings she wasn't accustomed to. Ones that she couldn't put into words. Her thought of being early was confirmed for on the black screen in big bold green letters formed the words:  
  
.. Subject incomplete..  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE!!!!!! I'm so happy! Yay! Those pills really did the trick! About 5 minutes into writing this chapter my brain was found and my writer's block disappeared!  
  
Cell:0.0 I think Yasha is malfunctioning.  
  
Me: I am not! I'm not an android!. I'm a cyborg. Humph!  
  
Cell: Big difference there.  
  
Me: Oh Cell, you're so cute when you're sarcastic. *. Kisses him on cheek. *  
  
Cell: 0.0. That's it. You are malfunctioning. *Grabs her and start walking to lab. * Gero! Yasha's malfunctioning! Fix her!  
  
Me: I'm fine silly. *. Giggles. *  
  
Dr Gero: It's just the medication I gave her.  
  
Cell: What medication?  
  
Dr. Gero: Pamprine.. ***  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
..Demoness Yasha 


	8. Oh Brother, Where art thou?

Bonjour! It's me again. I have another chappie up. Well. here it is. *. Enter fanfare. * Yay! IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW YOU SHOULD READ BEFOR CONTINUEING THE STORY!!!  
  
Thank you Sticky The Dog 4 catching 2 errors. 1: Vegeta is spelled Vegeta not Vagita. But I'm going to keep spelling it incorrectly because it's the Japanese version; therefore it's not incorrect, just not to his American likings. 2: In chapter eight I explained that this new girl was given a mission to absorb androids 16 and 21. 21 is Cell's android #. I meant android #19. It's that white one that was with Dr. Gero when they first appeared. Thank you again Sticky.  
  
%%% Dream sequence %%%  
  
*. Secret language that WILL be revealed... someday. *  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Oh Brother, Where art thou?  
  
%%% ...Subject incomplete...  
  
..subject incomplete..  
  
.subject incomplete.  
  
.subject incomplete.  
  
..subject incomplete..  
  
.incomplete.  
  
  
  
incomplete  
  
  
  
incomplete  
  
%%%  
  
She shot up, breathing hard and covered in cold sweat. Her silver pelt was matted to her head and back. She lifted her hand to comb it back and came to notice her head was wrapped in bandages. She looked down to find that her shirt had been replaced with bandages around her chest and over her shoulder, as was her arms and various other parts of her body. Her wing had a strange splint and patches of medicated gauze on them.  
  
She looked around. She was in a warm bed, her feet and wings hung over the edge. The room was small but not cluttered. She didn't like small areas. She looked out the window. White. that was all there was. White. But the next thing that came to her mind made her fling the blankets off of herself (Catirina!)  
  
When she stood up though, the world gyrated and she staggered to the door. She stumbled into the hallway and a person who gave a cry. She covered her ears at the sound.  
  
"Veju guwanji!"(1) she cursed in a different language. She pushed the black haired woman to the side and ran/fumble.  
  
"Goku! Goku! She's awake!" Chichi shouted downstairs from over the railing. When she put her foot down, it caught air and she tumbled down the stairs,  
  
"Ouch! ::thud:: Oof! ::thud:: Eht! ::thud thud thud:: Sacrecz exzette! (2)::Thud thud thud thud thud:: YEEEEOOOWW!!!!!" thud, thud, thud, clmp!::  
  
She sat/laid there with her chin on the floor and butt stuck up in the air, both arms at her sides and one foot still on the last stair. The world danced this way and that and then came back into one. There she noticed pairs of feet in boots and one pair in cute little brown elfin slippers. She pinched one to make sure she wasn't delusional.  
  
"What. is she doing?" asked Piccolo and kicked her hand away.  
  
"She's drugged. She doesn't even know what she's doing!" said Bulma.  
  
She grabbed onto Goku's leg and tried to pull herself up. Goku, as if handling a child, put his hands under her arms and lifted her to a standing position with an, "Upsy daisy!" He kept his hands on her shoulders as she swayed, making sure she didn't loose her footing. She looked at him in the eyes and squinted. He put on one of his goofy grins saying, "Hiya!" She placeed her hands on his shoulders as he had hers. He raised an eyebrow in unvoiced questioning. Her hands skimmed up to his neck slowly. He got a sweat drop on his forehead and laughed tensely, thinking she was flirting. Her brows furrowed.  
  
"I, uh, I'm marri. GACK!" he half stuttered half choked as she gripped his neck tightly and shook his head like a rattle.  
  
In the background Vagita was laughing theatrically. She stopped jangling his head as she spotted blue out of the corner of her eye. She looked in the other room at a small blue figure sitting at the table. Catirina was shoveling food in her mouth like a starved animal, her blue and black striped tail waving happily behind her. She didn't even bother using the chopsticks, not that she would know how.  
  
*. Catirina! What do you think you're doing?!? * she shouted at the child.  
  
Vagita looked at her as if she had snakes slithering out her ears. She wasn't paying attention at the looks she earned though. Catirina snapped her head around, food smeared all over her face. As soon as she saw the older woman her jaw almost hit the floor, her half chewed mashed potatoes falling out.  
  
*. I. I. * she started but was cut short by Vagita.  
  
*. You speak the tongue of Saiya-go! How? * he shouted at her.  
  
*. I.. *  
  
*And how does the child know it? *  
  
*Shut up! If you must know, inferior, she downloaded it from my data bank! It is my native tongue, fool! *  
  
By now everyone was looking at them like they had lava running out their noses. Vagita, ignoring the stares and insults, pressed on.  
  
*Do you know English? *  
  
*Enough to get by. *  
  
*Hmmm. What is your name, woman? *  
  
*. Nitasha. *  
  
*. Nitasha. * he said slowly, hi memories washing back. *I thought you were dead, my sister. *  
  
*Vagita? Brother, is that you? *  
  
"Um, sorry to butt in but, do you know this girl?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes, Kakorot, I believe I do."  
  
  
  
Voila! Okay, that's it for that chapter. Please review!  
  
...... Demoness Yasha 


	9. Reminiscing

Chapter 9  
  
Reminiscing  
  
  
  
  
  
Nitasha sat on her new bed, thinking about today's events. Namely Catirina. Goku and Chichi didn't have room for them. Nitasha could not support Catirina anymore. She deserved a home, a better life. Bulma took her to capsule Corp. where she could be raised in a warm, loving environment. More than what Nitasha could provide for her. Nitasha didn't know how to give what she, herself, had never experienced.  
  
Both her and Catirina were taken to Karin's tower and received a sensu bean. They were healed and her broken wing was no more. That's when Nitasha said her goodbyes to Catirina. Nitasha stayed at the lookout. The only people living there were Mr. Popo, Kami and Piccolo. Mr. Popo was a kind servant genie like creature. He was short, plump and as dark as the midnight shadow in an Arabian attire to set off the appearance. Kami, she learned, was the guardian of the earth and a kind and caring soul.  
  
Piccolo, whom she had seen when she fell unconscious and awoken, was, well, distant. He acted much like her and, in some ways, reminded her of herself. He, too, was alone all his life. But he had found friendship, unlike her. The boy, Gohan, he had shown affection to him. He had trained him and over the years came from teacher/student to friend and friend. The thought of it made her feel worse and she wilted.  
  
She was jealous, she couldn't deny it. She hated to admit it, but mostly of the kind, young Gohan. He was a good soul, but she envied him. He had people to trust, to lean on to. love. When he looked up at his father he had light shining, dancing in his eyes. Even with the androids coming, he had faith and hope. Something she never possessed.  
  
She was too young to remember her father, so young when he... left. She choked down tears. King Vagita had taken her in; though she never knew why, and it wasn't even a year later she was introduced to the cold, dark tank. Her watery hell. She'd have nightmares about it, that's for sure. She had no memories, not enough to fit her silhouette. It left her an empty outer shell. Her heart felt like it sunk to her stomach and dissolved into nothing. Her brows were so knitted forward that she was getting a headache in her forehead. She was starting to see spots. Her tail flicked uncomfortably beside her.  
  
She looked up and out the window. The sky was its usual azure color. They were, after all, above the clouds, but that didn't stop it from the floor turning cold, making her feet ach. She gazed over at the clock, it's vivid green letters read 4:20. She didn't appreciate it's green color. It reminded her of the panel accusing her of her incompletion.  
  
The door creaked open and Vagita sauntered in. He stood before her and she motioned for him to sit. He did, but rigidly and uncomfortably; like the silence that filled the room once again. She was sad she hadn't been there with him through his troubles. But he had Raditz and Nappa. He sighed, bringing her from her inner grieving.  
  
*. Where are Sir Nappa and Raditz? * she asked.  
  
*. Dead *  
  
*Vagita, I. who was I, my father? I was so young. I don't remember. *  
  
*. His name was Pinrut (a/n: turnip backwards). He was part of the royal house and my father's right hand man. A true worrier of honor and high caliber. He put pride in the saiyans. He was. a great man. * Vagita replied slowly and truthfully.  
  
He hadn't seen her in so many years. Nitasha was no longer the short chubby 4 year old. She had grown in size, into a young woman. She changed. She no longer had her spunk. She was worn and depressed and very aloof. Not that she wasn't already when her father died in battle. But she altered so much more than that. physically. She was merely a ghost in a shell. She matured mentally. He thought she would still act like a child, since that's when she turned hallow... drained. *. You. What. happened? *  
  
*. Your father, our father, I only remember him from the last time I saw him. He threw me into a pod and when I woke up I was. like this. A monster. Just look at me." She replied. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her pail hands. She did not let them fall and clenched her hands into fists. He took them in his own.  
  
*. Nitasha, I am looking at you. The only difference is that you've grown up. I remember you as you are. *  
  
*And I, brother, remember you. * She embraced him and sobbed lightly on his shoulder. He was not used to her showing emotion. When she was young she never showed anything besides his mirror self, emotion wise. Slowly he did the same and let her cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! Please go r/r my other fic called 'Celeste aka Cel.' It's my 2 fic and tell me what you think. Oh, and I have also changed my email address to yasha_daimoa_helfire@yahoo.com. So if you want me to draw something send the request there. Thank you!  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	10. So Where's the Stream

Hi! I know I've been gone for ages but I have good reason! I moved to Ahwahnee in CA USA. Plus I got up a new story called, 'From Hell' It's a story about a saiyan named Yasha and.... well go find out and tell me what u think!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
So. Where's the Stream  
  
  
  
  
  
Vagita had left some time ago. He told her everything she needed to know. The clock now read 7:06. She was on the floor doing one handed push- ups. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she called out in English.  
  
The namek worrier entered and gave her a towel and some garments. "Dende says to get cleaned up. Dinner's at eight."  
  
She stood up and held the garments to her. It was a simple long purple nightgown with no sleeves and a white neck cuff like his. (A/n: what the heck are those things? Manly scarves?)  
  
"Where's the closest stream?" she questioned. Her voice was smooth and melodic like a sweet vanilla breeze. It brushed through Piccolo with something he couldn't put into place. Something he couldn't name. Something he wasn't that good at grasping or understanding. It made him stutter not only from the question but the way her tone of voice sounded when she wasn't speaking in the gruff saiyan language.  
  
"Uh. you can use the shower." He said, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.  
  
"So humans are more technologically advanced than I thought." She stated.  
  
"Of coarse. How do you think Gero made you? Twigs and Rocks?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Gero? Is that his name? He did not make me. He cursed me. I was born not created."  
  
"You never met him, did you?" he asked and escorted her to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"If I did, would I have chosen to be this monster? I think not. Now I'm considered nothing but a freak. If I even walk through the streets I'll be stoned to death." She said and laid her clothes on the white marble counter.  
  
"You have it good. You can hide your identity. I'm green."  
  
"Yes, but you have your own people. To them you are not a freak. If the saiyan race were still alive I'd be cast away. I am alone. I belong to no civilization anymore. I am my own race and my own race is me." She sighed.  
  
To this, Piccolo had nothing to say. He could not comfort her in her position nor did he know how. He could only tell her one thing. "Vagita did not cast you away."  
  
"Vagita is my step brother. The only reason he didn't cast me away is because I am one of the only saiyans left. The only female. He does not cast me away because he knows me. If he didn't know me, he would spit on me." She looked at Piccolo sadly. He quickly changed the subject, directing her to the shower and turned it on.  
  
"The blue bottle is shampoo and the red one is conditioner. I'm sure you know the routine." He said.  
  
She began to get undressed. He turned to leave, a blush on his face and almost ran into the door. "I'll be back to summon you for dinner." He covered and opened the door. Nitasha stepped inside and unfolded her wings from her back. It was pleasantly warm.  
  
She relaxed as the water cascaded down her curves. She reached for the shampoo and popped the top. The soft smell of lavender and chamomile filled her nostrils. She poured some into the palm of her hand and began to work it into her hair and the same with the conditioner.  
  
The feeling was great. She hadn't bathed in a long while and this made her day. She was totally relaxed. Her wings drooped down, letting the waterfall over them. Warmth enveloped her. She soon fell asleep, forgetting time and place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enter fanfare here. Yay! I don't like this chapter for some reason. Tell me if you do in your review! Hey! That rhymes.  
  
Yasha 


	11. Getting off on the wrong foot

PLEASE go check out my other fic 'From Hell'. I'll love you for the rest of forever! Oh, and I've decided to start advertising!  
  
Piccolo: Advertising? Why do you want to start advertising?  
  
Yasha: Because I'm extremely bored.  
  
Piccolo: How? You're always working.  
  
Yasha: That's only because you won't help me with the dishes, or the clothes, or help me make up the bed after we mess it up!!!  
  
Piccolo: Uh. well. I *runs away*  
  
Yasha: Oh no you don't *tackles him to the floor* you're either advertising with me or you're washing the dishes *points to the stacks of dishes at the counter dripping with leftovers and who knows what*  
  
Piccolo: *Looks at it and shakes his head frantically* I chose advertising over that any day. So, what are we advertising?  
  
Yasha: PAMPRINE!!!  
  
Piccolo: Didn't you already do Pamprine once?  
  
Yasha: Yes, but this time it's for the boys.  
  
Piccolo: Pamprine is for women on the rag.  
  
Yasha: Just shut up or else I'll make you baby set Trunks this weekend!  
  
Piccolo: That's your job!!!  
  
Yasha: You're such a crybaby! Slap a pair of tits on ya and you'd be a woman. Sheesh! Maybe you should take some Pamprine! *Shakes Pamprine in his face*  
  
Piccolo: NOOOOOO!  
  
Yasha: *shoves two tablets down his throat* Here! Have some WATER! *Throws water in his face*  
  
Piccolo: *stumble around and then falls* *twitch, twitch*  
  
Yasha: *Smoothes out wrinkles on shirt* Okay, Good news, boys! There are no abnormal or unhealthy effects of Pamprine for ya! That's right, you guys can take it and feel, as I've said before, all fluffy and warm inside! Matter in fact; I've tested it on a few guys. My older brother was throwing a fit bout his 5-month-old son and I gave him one. He said (no, seriously) it made him fell light and got him thinking happy thoughts (no not the dirty kind!) Now we're going to find out how it effects a namek. after her wakes up. STICKY! YOUR NEXT!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *runs around the house throwing Pamprine.*  
  
Stay tuned after the story to see the effects on the beloved Piccolo  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Getting Off on the Wrong Foot  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo waited and waited and waited. and then waited some more. When was she going to get out of there? He made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Mr. Popo had dinner already on the table for her. He had lost his patience. He stopped bythe white door and knocked not too gently.  
  
____*_____  
  
Suddenly there was rapid beating on the door. Nitasha, who was standing with her head drooped to the side, jumped at the distracting racket. She lost her footing and slipped onto her head, feet flying into the air. She sloshed all the way down, muttering something like, "Yes, I think I will have that banana split with peanut butter. Hold the mayo please."  
  
She came to attention when there was another series of beatings on the door with a mumble of words not meant heard. It didn't gat past her when she heard Piccolo's remark about how dirty she must be and how women are enigmas that will never be solved.  
  
"I heard that, Namek! The only enigma here is you, you sexless. sexist!" Nitasha shouted while getting out of the shower and spinning herself remarkably fast, the water slung off her body and hitting the mirror, walls and such before she remembered the towel.  
  
"Sexless?! Now see here! Just because I'm asexual does not mean I'm sexless!" he shouted through the door before thinking of what he just blurted out.  
  
The door flung open, the top set of hinged broke and the door leaned over. Steam spilled out in clouds. Her silhouette appeared and her shredded shirt slew onto his head before she reveled herself. What he saw after she walked out almost made his jaw hit the floor.  
  
Her wet hair was slopped into a loose bun with moonlight silver strand falling here and there. The sleeveless violet dress clung tightly to her curves and hid her feet. She concealed her wings into her back once more. She tugged at the white neck cuff just below her chin. He caught himself staring at her but not before she did. He looked up to exotic blue and magenta eyes flashing murder. Her lips were pulled back and her long fangs wee clamped down tightly. She literally snarled at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" she snapped.  
  
"N. nothing. T's just you look good. He said. She recoiled slightly at his kindness and his eyes widened in horror at what he'd just said. He could just imagine Nail snickering in the back his conscious. A blush arose to both of their cheeks. He'd better think of something fast. "Good. that is, compared to what you had on earlier. You were practically nude."  
  
That came out a little ore harsh than he had intended. She socked him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back a few feet to find her still posed with her fist out where it made contact, her teeth visibly gritting.  
  
"That's because I wore those clothes since I was four!" she spat.  
  
"Well, you think you'd at least get some for the girl. She had on about the same amount of clothing as you. Didn't anyone teach you how to dress?" he snapped back.  
  
She lunged at him, wrapping her legs around his torso and gripping his neck to strangle. "Yes I did, but he died along with the rest of my race! You could try some courtesy towards royalty, you pathetic fart knocker!"  
  
He fell to the floor, but rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the ground. "F.fart knocker? I'm the King of Demons! You could try some manners yourself!" he retorted and then spat out "Bitch" as if it stung his tongue.  
  
Her features darkened and her eyes glinted dangerously. Black leaked into the whites of her eyes like storm clouds rolling over a sunny sky at an unreal speed until all but the brightly colored irises remained. It sent shivers down his spine; the look only death could give herself.  
  
"I don't care what you are. You are nothing but an obstacle." She hissed lowly, almost not even her voice, but sounding like the voice of many others in one. She head-butted him, causing him to loosen his grip, which gave her time enough to place both of her feet in the center of his chest and shove him off and jump up in the process. When he regained his footing he tackled her back to the floor, both punching, kicking, and biting like crazed animals.  
  
"Eh hem!" some one cleared their throat aloud to get their attention. They turned around to see it was Mr. Popo, letting him see the comical poses they were in. Piccolo was on the ground at the moment, his right arm outstretched, fastened Nitasha's throat, who was sitting on his chest. Her left hand was also gripping his right wrist as if to loosen his grip on her neck. Her right hand was on his face, trying to push him back. His left hand had a hold of her right hand and was about to bite the section of skin in between the index and thumb.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you," he started, "but dinner is getting cold.  
  
They immediately got up from their humorous positions and dusted their clothes off, a blush splashed onto their cheeks. He led them down the hall, Piccolo and Nitasha quiet all the was.  
  
________*__________  
  
Yasha: Thank you for staying tuned! Now for the outcome of the wondrous all- powerful Pamprine! Piccolo, how do you feel?  
  
Piccolo: It didn't work! *pouts and tries to act like a tough ass*  
  
Yasha: *Throws a Pamprine at him and realizes it was the last one so she throws the bottle at him and it bounces of his head.* LIAR! You're just mad cuz it worked and you don't want to admit I'm right!  
  
Piccolo: You're wrong! It didn't work! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Yasha: *materializes something the size a wallet with pink wrapping and starts to unwrap it.*  
  
Piccolo: What are you doing?  
  
Yasha: *Jumps at him and sticks the sanitary napkin to his forehead*  
  
Piccolo: What the?  
  
Yasha: DIE!!! *Starts sticking more sanitary napkins everywhere on him*  
  
Piccolo: AHHHHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
Yasha: *Chases him throwing tampons*  
  
End of advertisement  
  
That's it for today! Find out what the next advertisement is on Chap. 12!  
  
Now for the bonus question worth 10 points and an appearance in the next advertisement! It goes to the first person that answers this and puts it in the review!  
  
What does the Japanese word 'hyouden' mean?  
  
See ya next time on Subject incomplete!  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	12. Eating Utensils

Yasha: Dun, dun duuuuun! I'm back! *Pulls out karaoke machine and starts rapping* Guess who's back? Back again. Yasha's back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.  
  
Piccolo: *Slaps forehead* Here she goes again.  
  
Yasha: -,- Anyways, I was sick. during my arts finals!!!!! *Brakes down and cries* Why, why, why, WHY!!!???!!!  
  
Piccolo: I told you, you shouldn't have eaten 1 and ½ pizzas.  
  
Yasha: *still crying* I KNOW!!!! It was just sooo tempting! How could I resist 2 pepperoni pizzas?  
  
Piccolo: I knew Sticky was going to be a bad influence on you.  
  
Yasha: Yeah, Sticky! This is your entire fault! At your house, all you did was eat! First an apple, then a thing of jello, then some yogurt and then. and then.  
  
DemonLlama: Yeah!. um. Sticky!  
  
Piccolo: Hey! Who are you? When did you get here? How?  
  
Yasha: Oh, hey DL, what's up? When did you arrive?  
  
DemonLlama: Just a few moments ago. How did I get here?  
  
Yasha: Last time I asked what hyouden meant and you answered it correctly! It means field of eternal snow! Here's your 10 points.  
  
DL: Thankies!. So. uh. who's this Sticky guy?  
  
Piccolo: He's actually 'Sticky the Dog' but we just call him Sticky.  
  
DL: Is he your boyfriend or something?  
  
Piccolo: *Falls over anime style* Yasha! How could you cheat on me?!? I thought he was just a friend! *Starts crying* I thought you loved me! WAH!  
  
Yasha: *Backhands him across the face* Stop jumping to conclusions! Of course I love you! How come everyone thinks we're dating?!?! We're not! He's JUST MY FRIEND!!!  
  
DL: *Sweat drops* hehe.  
  
Piccolo: *Rubbing his cheek* Really? You do?  
  
Yasha: *Getting closer* Really. I'd never do that to you.  
  
Piccolo: *Getting closer to Yasha* Promise?  
  
Yasha: *Almost touching his nose* Promise.  
  
Piccolo and Yasha: *Shares a dreamy look together*  
  
DL: *Looks back and fourth at them panicking*  
  
Piccolo and Yasha: *Brakes into a head on collision of a rough, forceful and violent make-out session with an 'oomph'*  
  
DL: *Recoils and laughs nervously* Hehehe.  
  
Piccolo and Yasha: *continues their actions without acknowledging the fact someone's there*  
  
DL: *Covers her eyes with her hands and remains somewhat calm until she hears clothing rip and Yasha Exclaiming 'That was a new shirt!' and Piccolo replying 'oops'* Um. excuse me.  
  
Piccolo: *More clothes can be heard tearing*  
  
Yasha: You're sorry. so you rip off my pants!  
  
DL: I. um. I. hehe. you might.  
  
Yasha: KINKY! *Jumps onto Piccolo and they start rolling on the ground*  
  
DL: *Turns around and blushes* God, get a room. *Almost faints when she hears moaning* Oh my god!  
  
Yasha and Piccolo: *Grunts and moans*  
  
DL: Uh, we'll put up the advertisements and the questions after the show. Excuse me. *Closes red curtains. Pots clanging, glass shattering and yells can be heard in the background*  
  
Cell: *Walks onto stage* be sure to join us after the fic. *Whispering* DL, you okay in there?  
  
DL: *Comes out. Hair is messed up, panting heavily and frying pan in hand* Yeah. Here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Eating Utensils  
  
  
  
  
  
Nitasha and Piccolo walked into the kitchen and she stopped to see Vegeta (happy?) assembled at the table. She hadn't expected him to be here and she didn't sense him coming either. Piccolo pushed her out of the doorway whence she stood and she staggered forward a bit. She snarled in his direction as he walked to the sink. He responded with a snort as he pored himself a glass of water and walked to sit at the table. Quickly, she shuffled passed him and pulled his cape. Unbalanced and not expecting, he stumbled back a bit and spilt some water on his gi shirt. Not enough to be noticeable but enough to anger him and make him growl at her. Never the less, she was already sitting beside Vegeta so he took a seat across them.  
  
There were foods of all sorts. Steaming, juicy and piping hot. Vegeta began, as anticipated, piling up his plate, grabbing for the nearest dishes and trying to shove food down his throat at the same time. Piccolo was thinking that is exactly how Nitasha would eat but found himself shocked at the fact that she was withdrew from Vegeta with a revolted expression on her face. A piece of rice hit her on the cheek and her eye twitched. She slowly raised her hand and. hit Vegeta in the back of his head. He choked and guzzled down a glass of water.  
  
"What was that for, woman?!" he cried out.  
  
"Eat with some dignity! You're a prince, not some starved carnivorous boar! I care not to see your half. masticated food nor be showered with it because you can't shove it in your face fast enough." She stated.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and continued. She sighed and looked at her yet to be filled plate with two chopsticks place neatly over it. She quizzically lifted a thin silver brow and picked them up to inspect them closer. She glanced over to Vegeta and watched as he ruthlessly ripped through the food with the same two sticks. She dished up some food and looked back at him and then back at the sticks again. Piccolo watched her actions with a lifted brow ridge in a bit of hilarity. Just as she began trying to place them in her right hand the same way Vegeta did Piccolo's voice shocked her and one stick flew up and got stuck in the chandelier above them.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked. Vegeta began laughing and almost gagged but continued to snicker at her.  
  
"Now look what you made me do!" she said while not moving her sight from where the chopstick was stuck in a light bulb.  
  
Mr. Popo come out with a new set ant taught her how to hold the 'chopsticks' as she learned they were called.  
  
"Like this?" she asked holding a piece of shrimp.  
  
"Yes. You've got it." he said.  
  
_*_____  
  
After a bit of practice Nitasha had it down pat. She ate 100x better mannered than the saiyans he knew. But then, he didn't know anything about female saiyans. All he knew was what she had told Vegeta and what he had told her. Yes, he had eavesdropped on them. They were speaking in saiya-go but because he absorbed Nail he could understand it since most of the high- ranking nameks could speak many languages. Nail just so happened to know saiya-go. That's why her and Vegeta were so close. He assumed that, much like earth, they adopted her after the death of her father, making her princess of the saiyans.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes from his self-chat and looked at her. Her knee- length hair was still in a untidy bun but it was messier after their attempt attacks. Her hair shined like glittering snowflakes in the moonlight. Her eyes were no longer darkened by her past but now contained a brilliance stronger, brighter than before. Her face a complexion was no longer milky and clammy like an ill person. It had a natural glow now, deathly pale and still chalky white, but glowing. Her full lips were not chapped but shiny as well as her nails. Her neck was long and beautiful like a swan and unscathed. Vegeta's interrupted his thoughts with a long rude and not to mention foul belch erupted from his throat and he patted his stomach in content. Nitasha gasped.  
  
"Vegeta!" she exclaimed and hit him in his head again.  
  
"Hey!" he said and rubbed the new sore spot. Her eyes brightened slightly and her lips curled into a small smile that showed some of her fangs. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you're so cute when you get hurt." She said and smacked him playfully on the shoulder while laughing aloud for the first time. Vegeta squinted and picked up some food.  
  
"So you think I'm funny, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Hilarious!" she laughed harder.  
  
"Well." he said calmly. Then he threw the jumbo spicy shrimp in her mouth. She began choking and hit her chest until she swallowed it. Her eyes began to water.  
  
"WATER!!!" she exclaimed and waved her arms around until they found the pitcher and gulped it down. When done, a puff of smoke came out of her mouth as if a fire was extinguished. Piccolo was sitting calmly at the other side trying to hide his amusement while Vegeta fell back from his chair holding his stomach and laughing hysterically. Nitasha glared at him and picked up a chocolate covered rice ball.  
  
"If you liked dinner so much why don't you have some DESSERT!!!!!" she yelled and crammed the whole thing in his mouth. That's when Piccolo took his leave, knowing a food fight was braking out.  
  
"Take this!" he heard Vegeta yell and could hear a platter of something flying through the air.  
  
"Ha! You missed!" she exclaimed. Piccolo dodged the flying pasta and it crashed into the wall in front of him, slushing down it. He sighed and walked through the doorframe as the two bickered and threatened each other death by food and eating utensils. He walked down the hall, and in a sigh stated what the two really were.  
  
"Siblings."  
  
__*_____  
  
  
  
Yasha: *Enters stage* Sorry 'bout that. It was a.spur of the moment kinda' thing.  
  
Piccolo: So, what are we advertising this time? More pills?  
  
Yasha: No. If you're going to be sarcastic you can go do the dishes!  
  
Piccolo:. I'll shut up now.  
  
Yasha: Good doggy.  
  
Piccolo: WHAT? DOGGY? Why you no good.  
  
Yasha: DISHES!!! *Points to the kitchen* NOW!!!  
  
Piccolo: I don't wanna! *Pouts*  
  
Yasha: Then no dirties for a week and you're sleeping on the couch till I say otherwise!  
  
Piccolo: *Mumbles and heads to the kitchen. *  
  
DL: What's 'dirties' mean? Is it like laundry?  
  
Yasha: I'll tell you but the show will turn out to be info and not advertising.  
  
DL: Okay!  
  
Yasha: Dirties is the same thing as yahooing.  
  
DL: A search engine?  
  
Yasha: No, silly, sex!  
  
DL: *Thinking back to the sleeping on the couch comment* You're mean!  
  
Cell: Yeah. No sex for a week? That's harsh.  
  
Yasha and DL: CELL!!!  
  
Cell: Uh, don't forget to review. hehe. please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonus Question* Ten points and an appearance in the next advertisement goes to the person who can tell me what the Japanese word ido means in a review! A hint for many people is you don't have to guess. Just go to an online Japanese-English dictionary and type it in on the search bar! (For those of us who didn't already know that. Us as in I was stupid and didn't know that until Catgirl-13 informed me.)  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	13. Heavenly Descend of a Divine Beauty

Yasha: *Appears on stage wearing a slinky floor-length red dress, red glitter on cheeks, fake red fairy wings on back, waving a wand that looked like a stick of every one's favorite powdered candy with a star at top and magical sweet glittering dust drifting out of it, a rope clearly visible tied around her waist holding her up.* Hello all, and welcome back to 'Subject Incomplete'! Last time I asked what the Japanese word 'ido' meant and the winner is. . . Psycho Llama!  
  
PL: *Appears on stage in the same attire as Yasha but green waving an identical green wand.* Thank you, thank you.  
  
Cell: *Also appears on stage after PL with a rope wrapped around his waist, green fairy wings on back and green wand in hand. Since the rope was tied so low on his waist it supported more of his lower half than his upper half so his butt was sticking up in the air and his arms were crossed with a pout on his face.* I hate my life. . .  
  
Piccolo: *Appears as well in the same position as Cell with red wings and wand* Shut up and deal with it. I have to go through this every time she gets a natural sugar high.  
  
Cell: When is that?  
  
Piccolo: Either 4 in the afternoon or 4 in the morning. She has insomnia. Yasha! Just what are you doing this time!  
  
Yasha: I am no longer your mate, Yasha, but queen Pixie, queen of the cherry pixie sticks. *Waves her wand and magical pixie dust sprinkles out.  
  
Piccolo: I don't know whether to cry or throw a party.  
  
Yasha: Shut up, insolent fool!  
  
Piccolo: She still has that attitude problem.  
  
Cell: I want some answers NOW PL!  
  
PL: I am no longer your beloved PL, but Princess Pixie of the apple pixie sticks. *Waves her wand and magical pixie dust sprinkles out. *  
  
QP(Yasha): Today we're advertising. . . .  
  
Cell: Mental illness?  
  
PP: *Bonks him on the head with her wand* No silly, pixie stix, the best powdered candy EVER! *Waves her wand*  
  
Cell: *Catches some of the drifting powder and tastes it.* You know, It's pretty good.  
  
Piccolo: *Catches some too* It ain't half bad.  
  
PP: Stay tuned after the story for the rest and the Japanese words!  
  
Piccolo and Cell: *Brakes their wands so they can eat the powder out of it.*  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Hey Every one! I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! And if you're reading this, please, PLEASE go read 'From Hell' and review because I'm trying to get 100 reviews before chapter 10! Tell everyone that you know about it! It would be so awesome. I don't even have 100 reviews on this fic and it was my first one! Plus, it would also be great that when you do review that story that you leave ideas to attract other people to read it. Thanks!  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Heavenly Descend of a Divine Beauty.  
Vegeta and Nitasha walked out of the fare palace conversing in a foreign language: saiya-go. Piccolo was standing inside on one of the higher floors with the window open so he could eves drop. He watched as she laughed about something. He also noticed Vegeta was laughing too, which made him wonder.  
  
Not because he hadn't heard Vegeta laugh. No, he had heard that all too familiar laugh. . . arrogant and ruthless with wicked intent. This time though, he wasn't laughing over triumph of an enemy or like he would before he killed someone. This time he was laughing whole heartedly without the feral ness like he was. . . happy.  
  
The two walked to the edge of the lookout. The tower was so tall that the snow clouds drifted around the bowl-shaped structure like a never ending sea of silken wisps. An occasional wind would stir and brush gossamers of white clouds over the rim and spill over their feet. He had to admit, it gave Nitasha a divine look of an angel dancing on clouds, her exotic eyes sparkling like the stars strewn over the nights velvet cloak.  
  
Piccolo noticed himself staring at her again and dropped his gaze to the marble floor. He still tuned into their conversation though. Well, he tried until thoughts started erupting in his mind.  
  
Such an interesting creature. Vegeta's adopted sister and princess of the saiyans. The last female saiyan and from what he's heard, the strongest of females. Deep in the back of his mind, it dug at him. A single thought that stirred and made him twitch, that he tried to ignore, tried to shove back into oblivion which exited in the back of his mind but failed. . . She WAS of divine beauty.  
  
Towards the end of the conversation, which Piccolo missed half of, they spoke English. He paid attention to the few words spoken.  
  
"It's getting late, my prince, and I am tired" she pointed out. He sighed and looked at her.  
  
"I know," he started and lifted off the ground. "I will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe that Bulma woman can take me shopping then?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. Then you two women can go shopping."  
  
"Good." She stated. "I need stock up on feminine products. They have none here."  
  
"Oh God" Vegeta mumbled and she chuckled. He dived into the clouds, causing a low wave to erupt and splash onto her, making Piccolo lose sight of her until she walked out of it. . . like an angel from the grasping mists of darkness. Like a heavenly descend.  
!*!*!*!  
  
QP: Hey every one! Thanks for staying tuned. I have some good news, some bad news, and some really bad news.  
  
PP: What's the good news?  
  
QP: That the Japanese word is 'getsuei'.  
  
PP: What's the bad news?  
  
QP: That if PL guesses what the word means before everyone else than you only get the points because other people want to be in the advertisements so the second person who guesses the word gets to be in it. And when you review make sure to add in what dbz character you want to advertise with and what kind of relationship you have with him/her. And you can't use Piccolo because he's my advertising buddy.  
  
PP: Okay. That's not too bad. At least I still get the points! Now what's the really bad news?  
  
QP: Piccolo and Cell stole our loot of pixie stix.  
  
PP: 0.o NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
QP and PP search the entire backstage and find them in a corner with all the wrappers.  
  
PP: CELL!!!  
  
QP: You better explain yourself, mister!  
  
Piccolo and Cell's eyes are large and blood shot and they have huge grins on their faces.  
  
PP: WELL?!?  
  
QP: *Pokes Piccolo and he falls over* Maybe they're traumatized. It WAS the first time Piccolo had candy.  
  
PP: It was Cell's first time too.  
  
They both shrug and walk away.  
  
PP: It'll wear off sometime.  
  
Please review and don't forget to leave a review with your guess and what character you want to advertise with besides me and Piccolo! 


End file.
